Singing the song of a new world
by FoamBanana
Summary: There's something in the waters. It's coming towards you. And then there's Levi, just trying to survive. Survive the Armageddon. A modern day apocalypse if you will. Just survive, don't think. Live, don't drink the water. And then there's Eren. Eren's... well... Eren, ladies and gentlemen, is royally fucking screwed.
1. Don't drink the water

Summary: There's something in the waters. It's coming towards you. And then there's Levi, just trying to survive. Survive the Armageddon. A modern day apocalypse if you will. Just survive, don't think. Live, don't drink the water. And then there's Eren. Eren's... well... Eren, ladies and gentlemen, is royally fucking screwed.

 **SINGING_THE_SONG_OF_A_NEW_WORLD**

"Dammit!" That was the last straw for the young... youngish? Aw, screw it, I was getting old as hell. Well that was indeed the last straw. Damn engine. Damn... damn... Aw hell, I even know what the damn thing was called.

And word of the day ladies of gentlemen. You guessed it. Damn.

A word just like any other fine word in the English language. In any language really. Really fine indeed.

A background story is probably in order. The man trying to fix his car? His name's Levi. He's currently unemployed, single and... driving a wreck of a car? Yeah. Indeed.

Oh, that little detail? Being unemployed and single and well, driving a wreck of a car? Well that goes back to the day I was born. Ok, that was an exaggeration. It actually doesn't go back that far.

You see, I was as happy as any thirty-four year old still living with his college roommate could be. Well ok that was exaggeration too. No, I wasn't the somewhat happy child he'd been. I wasn't unhappy though. I always went about my days with a routine.

Wake up, shower, eat, watch some TV, go job hunting, another shower, dinner, some more TV, and some more TV, and some more before it was finally supper and then it was off to bed. Of course then there was occasional breaker of that routine. Yes, you guessed it again. She was also unemployed and living on my couch, smoking dope all day until she raided the fridge, had another brownie and went to sleep. Hanji.

She even took me out shopping for clothes, out to bars, set me up on the occasional date and so on and so forth.

Yet, I always stuck to my routine. Wake up, shower, eat, watch some TV, find out there's an apocalypse happening outside the window, go job hunting... Oh wait I didn't do that that day.

And there you have it folks. The stuff of dreams. Or nightmares. Which ever way you choose to look at it. Well whatever terminology you choose to go by, it's still the same. The end of mankind, end of civilization, the end of the modern day human. I thought about just going as simple as calling it the end of the world, but that would be too well classic. And also totally wrong. So far as I knew the world was still spinning. As previously stated, as far as I knew.

"Damn, damn, damn!" And the dam overflowed, the water poured out, don't drink the water, tick tock tick tock goes the coo coo clock!

I must be going crazy. Damn, I really needed a smoke. But then again, no lighter. Ah, what the hell.

And so I went about trying to find one in that ridiculously large garage. I searched several cans, several storage compartments, even in the can. Yeah, I'm literally talking about the crapper. No real shock there. My friends always used to call me out on my shit jokes. No pun intended. Ok, a little bit of pun intended.

As my search for a lighter was approaching its climax I finally found one. What the hell is up with people going on about shit always being the last place you look? Of course it's always the last place you look, you usually don't continue looking after you find the damn thing.

And bingo! The glove compartment of a fucking 1993 Volvo with its rearview mirror torn off. Sitting down never felt so good in my entire life.

Now you may think I should take better care of myself considering I might be the last man on earth. I've seen this movie. I die at the end, don't I? No but in all seriousness, I really should. I really frickin' should.

I breath in the toxic fumes anyway. And as for being the last man on earth. Close, but no cigar. Okay not even close. And fuck, would a cigar be nice right now. I'm not the last man on earth.

When this thing broke out, call it a virus, a disease, a mutation, whatever. Anyways, when it broke out it wasn't like the movies. People are apparently more paranoid than those starry eyed actors you see on the big screen. That's the beauty of any animals living in large packs. If one part of the herd moves, so does the rest. What I'm trying to say is that people, they spook easily. They bolt the moment shit hits the fan. And this time, shit it the fan so hard it flew everywhere.

Another drag of smoke before it was time to go. Where am I going you ask? I haven't the foggiest. Somewhere sunny. Actually scratch that, I hate the fucking sun. Somewhere rainy? I don't like water that much... Don't drink the water.

My mind started fogging up. It always did when water came into my mind. I don't know why. It's been this way for a while. Ever since...

Oh well, so here I am, trying to make my way somewhere down to paradise city where the grass it green and the boys are pretty.

Yeah, that's me, I'm-Mr.-Flamboyantly-gay. _Guuuuuuuilty!_

I'm too busy with my own fucking imagination to realize there's a car pulling up? Don't worry, that's just Hanji. I made it sound like she didn't survive right? Well sure fooled ya' there, right?

A second after the car pulled up it comes to a stop. The engine goes dead.

"Yo, shitty-glasses. If you gonna take that long to get here the next time I'm going to sho-..."

It's not Hanji.

 **SINGING_THE_SONG_OF_A_NEW_WORLD**

Weird, yes? But you have to admit you kinda liked it, just a little bit =P

Okay so the next part is going to be Eren's point of view, and don't worry, the chapters are not going to be this short in the future! This is just a prologue, an intro if you will! So stay tuned! Love ya my little zombies! Until next time, JA NE! XD


	2. Just the regular irregular

**_ T H E _ _ O F _ A _ N E W _ D**

Have you ever wished you were somebody else? Say, if you're short you want to be somebody who's taller. Or if you're chubby, you want to be somebody who's skinner. Or if you're just a little bit out of it, you want to be somebody who's got their shit together.

I sure do. I've never been the best at sports, or academics. I was just an average teenager. You know, one of those awkward ones running around the high school all day. Yeah one of those motherfuckers.

I wasn't overly handsome, or confident, or even cool. No, quite the opposite actually.

I was a hotheaded yet shy guy, with nothing to his name. And that name is Eren Yeager.

I did alright during my time. I didn't hit my growth spurt or find the girl I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't even get to lose my virginity. The first and last time I even kissed a girl was in 7th grade during 7 minutes in heaven.

And then... And then the apocalypse happened. I didn't have any choice. I had to run. So here I am, somewhere in fucking Texas. Didn't know what to do, where to go or where to settle for the night.

The food lay scattered on the floor of the convenient store. My foot connected with something metal and with a nudge, a can of soup rolled across the flat surface.

"Score!" Trying to contain my happiness I then went about trying to solve the other problem I had. How the hell was I going to open the damn can? No can opener anywhere around here.

With a sigh heavier than Jean's mom, I put the canned goods and the water I had collected into the semi-big bag pack I'd found a couple of weeks earlier in New Orleans.

Originally being from the small town of Sheldon in the county of Wyoming, I had an extremely difficult time trying to get around. First of all, just from Sheldon to Philly was 5 and a half hours of pure hell in the beginning of this godforsaken apocalypse. Not only was the roads infested with those dead beings, but there just had to be survivors. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against people. Bad people trying to kill you and steal everything you have, sure, but good samaritans, never.

Unfortunately, not many of those were left.

Though one time while I was traveling through Washington DC, I found these awesome grannies living in an abandoned factory. Although the place was constantly surrounded by zombies, they just sat there on the roof. Drinking beer and shooting with their snipers shooting anything that got to close to the fence. Well, only reason I got in was because I had beer.

Robbing a licker store during the apocalypse, you ask? Not a good idea in case you wanted to try it out. Too many alarms to set of, not to speak about the tremendous effort to keep the bottles from clinking together.

Yeah, Zombies are sound sensitive? How did you know? You saw it in a movie? Well, those movies don't portrait zombies fairly.

Okay so first off, they do not hear everything you do. Yes, loud things and annoying sounds, but we all do. Human or Zombie, we're not really that far from each other.

For one, they all used to be like us. Alive. That's another thing. While they basically are these rotting corpses, they do have a beating heart. I'm talking about the fact that they are basically brain dead. Yeah, laugh all you want, but really think about it. Without a beating heart nothing can move. Blood is what fuel is to engines. It's what keeps us going.

Getting in to this godforsaken part of the city wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting _out_ of this godforsaken part of the city. In the apocalypse your legs are your best friend.

Try getting a car, people say? Hell no! It's too damn loud and it has the unfortunate habit of running out of gas. So here I am, trying to walk from point A to point B on foot. It would probably be easier if I did have a car. A bike would probably be the most efficient. Sadly, there weren't any of those around either.

So where to go but the one place I knew I'd be safe? The little shack I'd built for myself on one of the rooftops. Getting there wasn't overly hard considering zombies mainly showed up during the night. Not that they were sensitive to sunlight. Just the fact that they walk around with constant fevers. Night time's cooler. Brings a fresh breeze and a nice change of pace from the usual gazing sunlight that is Texas. Oh America.

The ladder was still hidden behind the dumpster a block away. I didn't wanna keep it close to the rooftop in case someone decided to raid it. I had all of my valuables up there, I wasn't going to lose them again.

One time in New Orleans, I did. I lost the most valuable thing to me. Her name was Mikasa. She was my rock. The only thing I could ever depend on. She wasn't my biological sister, but she was the closest thing to it. Her parents were killed when she was nine and ever since she's been living with me and my two parents. Used to.

You never really get used to that part. Where you lose everything and everybody close to you. People went crazy for a lot less. There was once a shelter. I know, much like a story, but bare with me.

There was once this shelter I used to crash at during the nights. One night one of the women just walked straight out onto the street after lights out. She wasn't sleepwalking or nothing like that. She just couldn't take it anymore. Stupid bitch forgot to close the door that is. And that's the last human contact I had. In New Orleans. And now sanctuary on a freaking rooftop.

After climbing the ladder I usually pull it up with me to make sure the walking dead or somebody else could get up without my say so. I wasn't the sanest person out there, but I wasn't suicidal at least. Well maybe according to one person.

"He's gone now too" I pulled out a big hunting knife out of its case. I stabbed straight into the canned soup and made a fire. The walkers weren't smart enough to notice the smoke from the rooftops, and even if they were they'd never get up here.

I poked the fire a couple of times during the soups cooking time before I decided I might as well eat it cold. Then again... warm soup tasted so much better.

" _In the dead of the night_

 _in the dead of the dark_

 _Out of your sights_

 _They appear in herds_

 _And they're singing the songs of a new world"_

 _... Somewhere in Texas_

"Fuck Erwin! You scared the living shit out of me"

"Sorry Levi"


End file.
